1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to a process for the production of 2,3-dichloro-5-acetylpyridine.
2. Background Art
According to European Published Patent Application No. 0341478, 2,3-dichloro-5-acetylpyridine is produced from 5,6-dichloronicotinic acid halides with methyl magnesium halide in the presence of iron catalysts, such as, iron (II) chloride or tris-(2,4-pentanedionato) iron. In this known method, the yields, relative to 5,6-dichloronicotinic acid halide, are about 50 percent.